


The Eighteen Warriors

by orphan_account



Series: Digital Escapades [2]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years ago, Kouichi had become a ghost and met Aradia Megido. After their revival, they soon became the best of friends and became friends with the other's friends. However, the chosen children never met Aradia's friends and no one knew each other. However, when Kouichi is kidnapped, will they learn more about the spirits and each other than once known?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note, any ships I put who are not considered canon are my own personal ships or ships readers wanted to see. I will not push them on you, but, if you do not like them and plan on attacking my story for featuring them, kindly stop reading at this point, please. c:

Twenty year old, Kouichi Kimura had planned on meeting his friends at the park. As he got ready, he looked at the calender. If he had been more careful with writing it down, he would have noticed his trip would be cut off early. He walked to the park and smiled at his friends, waving happily, "Hey!" They turned and smiled widely, rushing to him and beginning to talk to him. The six friends had gone though a lot of stuff together.

"I'm surprised Aradia isn't here." remarked the blond female, looking at Kouichi. Usually, the two were often seen laughing to each other and making jokes. They looked at him, curiously, especially Izumi, who had asked the question.

"Uh... well..." Soon, everyone could hear a plain ringtone ringing and Kouichi answered his phone, "Yes? Oh, hey, Eridan. ...What? Oh crap! Thanks for telling me! I'll be right over!" He looked at his friends, "I kind of forgot to... um... get something from... a very close friend's house. I have to go! Bye!" With a simple turn, he dashed off, leaving everyone in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kouji, staring in confusion at the dust trail his twin had left behind.

"We should follow him." Tomoki sounded the most concerned out of all of them. Junpei chuckled, only to be glared at by the eighteen year old. With the mutual agreement of everyone, they slowly followed Kouichi.

 

* * *

 

They finally found him in a convience store, holding a several boxes of drinks in his arms. He was being talked to girl with fairly tanned skin. Her hair was black and in two pigtails. By the judging of her outfit aand jewelry, she was from a very rich family. Junpei began chuckling, "She's way out of his lead."

"Junpei, how do we know THAT'S Eridan?" Takuya looked at the chubbier male in annoyance, same with Kouji. "Let's just walk inside and listen carefully.." They nodded and slowly entered the store, hiding off and listening in.

"Yeah, I had forgotten about it completely until Eridan called me. Thanks for buying the sodas, Feferi." Kouichi smiled at the girl.

"No problem at all, Kouichi. I hope everyone likes my new cupcake recipe~!" She smiled widely at him, holding up a box full of cupcakes.

"I hope Gamzee doesn't get a sugar high from all this stuff." He chuckled.

"When ISN'T he high?" asked Feferi and Kouichi broke out in laughter before walking off together.

"Well, now we know two others he's meeting." said Kouji, "But, if Kouichi is friends with a pot smoker, I am going to seriously talk to him about it." The younger twin sounded very annoyed.

"Kouichi's not that kind of guy, Kouji. He's probably helping this Gamzee guy though rehab?" replied Tomoki, thinking about it. The others were thinking as well, but mainly about WHO Kouichi was seeing. Was it Eridan or this... Gamzee person? Also, who was Feferi? Soon, the group followed after them, making sure to keep them in their sights.

 

* * *

 

After getting onto the subway, everyone sat near the two, but they were sure the warrior of darkness and Feferi couldn't see them. They still listened to them. "So, how's things with Sollux?"

"He still acts flushed for Aradia."

"Poor guy. Aradia is dating Equius still?"

"Yep. Nepeta's a bit jealous because she's taking a lot of time away from her moirail." Feferi began laughing, along with Kouichi.

"Sollux?" asked Kouji.

"Equius?" blinked Izumi.

"Nepeta?" pondered Junpei.

"Moirail?" Tomoki and Takuya asked at the same time, before all the chosen children asked:

"What the hell is going on?" They looked at each other, just before the train stopped.

"Well, here's our stop, Feferi. The park is close by. Now, let's hurry up. You know how Karkat acts towards lateness?"

"Karkat? Vriska's worse!" Both began laughing loudly as they left the subway station. The other chosen children followed, before they noticed the two going to a group.

"Is... is Kouichi replacing us?" Tomoki sounded sad, as Kouichi was greeted by others.

 

* * *

 

"About fucking time, you two!" A very pale skinned male with red hair glared at the two. A tall, african american woman with black hair gripped his shoulder.

"Karkat, please calm down."

"Let me go, Kanaya!" He flailed, trying to get the older woman off his shoulder.

"Did he forget to take his pms pills again?" Kouichi quickly ducked as Karkat broke free and tried to tackle him. "I was just kidding." He turned and saw Karkat had been grabbed by an even paler guy with black hair, with a stoned expression on his face and clown makeup. "Hey, Gamzee."

"Hey, my motherfucking fuzzy bro." Kouichi blushed and patted down his hair. It must have gotten fuzzy when he and Feferi were talking on the subway. Soon, Kouichi had the back of his shirt grabbed.

"Kouichi." The man who picked him up was softly tanned and had black hair. He was wearing broken sunglasses as well.

Kouichi looked and smiled, "Hey, Equius. Mind putting me down? I don't want to become prey to Karkat again." Equius and him both began laughing, Karkat letting out a growl. The taller male put him down and patted his back gently, very gently. He knew he was strong and could easily bruise the warrior of darkness. However, he did get tackled, but by a smaller girl who was wearing cat ears. "Hi, Nepeta."

"Hi, Kouichi~!" Nepeta was smaller than them and had dyed blonde hair and green hair. Her skin was about as tanned as Feferi's. She got up and stood beside Equius. Kouichi got up and smiled. He sooned walked to a very tanned guy with dark brown hair in a wheelchair.

The male blinked when he felt Kouichi pat his head, "Oh... hey, Kouichi." He smiled gently.

"Hey, Tavros, how are you?"

"Aradia's been helping me a good bit." He pointed to the girl sitting at the table, who looked nearly the same as when she and Kouichi shared a hospital room together. Kouichi exchanged smiles with her and soon turned around to a heavily accented male.

"Wwell, about time you arrived, Kouichi." He had red hair with a purple streak in it and tons of freckles, along with glasses. He had a blue stripped scarf around his neck, despite the warm weather.

"Hello, Hipster Potter." A lot of people laughed at that joke, but not the other male, "I kid, Eridan. Hello."

"Wwell, thank you for finally acknowledging me." Kouichi hugged him, making him turn bright red.

"I missed you." Feferi giggled at her best friend's situation. He always got so blushy when it came to hugs. Kouichi let go and Eridan backed up, sitting down and looking down.

"Wow, for once, thomeone managed to thhut up Ampora." Kouichi turned.

"Don't make me hug you as well, Sollux." The pale male backed away. He had black hair and wore 3D glasses, to hide his one blue and one red eye well.

"Point taken. Hello, Kouichi."

"Hello, Sollux." Kouichi waved politely. Soon, he fell to the ground, a blond girl sitting on his back, "Vriska, get off!"

"Not until you give me your treasure, prince!" The two began to play wrestle and Kouichi managed to push her off, "No, I lost!" She sat up, adjusting her glasses. She had slightly tanned skin and she smirked at Kouichi, "Nice fight, Kouichi."

"Back at you, Vriska." He smirked back and looked around, mentioning their names when he saw them, "Vriska, Karkat, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Feferi, and Gamzee. Guys... we're missing one blind girl."

 

* * *

 

"These people are weird and they're treating him like they're childhood friends." Kouji sounded very annoyed, due to Vriska tackling Kouichi.

"One blind girl is missing?" Izumi blinked and wondered what he meant. Soon, she let out a pained yelp, when she was hit in the head by a cane, "What the hell!?" The group turned around and stared when they saw a red haired girl with pale skin glaring at them.

"Well, you guys are a colorful smelling group." She grinned, taking a sniff of Kouji, "Kouichi, why are you wearing blue?"

"I'm not Kouichi. I'm his twin."

The girl blinked and began laughing, "Oh, so you are the legendary Kouji~! Everyone is going to laugh if I bring you guys down~!" With that, she tackled them, wrestling with all of them. They were shocked with how good she was, but soon, all five were knocked out and Terezi laughed, letting out a whistle. The group blinked.

"Well, looks like my sister is here." Vriska walked over with the others and blinked, "Raid their clothes for any money?"

When Kouichi saw his five unconscious friends, he promptly hit Vriska on the head, "Don't you even dare. Let's take them to the benches." They nodded and picked up the six, before laying them down on the benches.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell, Kouichi!?" That was Kouji's response after waking up. He was the last one to wake up and he was pissed at his older twin, "Why did you attack us!? No wait, how can you stay friends with these people for attacking us!?" The group were ganging up on Kouichi, pissed off at him. Aradia stood between them.

"Please calm down, you guys. Kouichi was afraid if you guys met. I was confused by it, but I can see now he made a good decision."

"I can't believe you agree with him, Aradia!" exclaimed Izumi, shocked at the girl.

"Everyone, calm the motherfuck down."

"Gamzee, not helping." replied Kanaya. Gamzee sadly honked a horn.

"I say he should choose who he wants." replied Vriska.

"He'd obviously choose me, his own twin!"

"Doubt it!" Soon, Vriska and Kouji got into a shout war.

"ENOUGH!" That got the two to stop arguing, staring at Kouichi. "Vriska's right. I can't choose between either of you. Now, if you guys do not mind, bye." He turned around, not noticing a dark portal opening around his feet.

"Kouichi!" exclaimed Aradia, pointing to his feet. Kouichi stared in shock and tried to get out of it, but chains wrapped around his legs.

 _"Time to pay for your sins, Kouichi."_ A loud voice spoke as Kouichi was slowly dragged into the portal. He looked at his friends, terrified. Aradia and Kouji rushed to him, wanting to save him, but before they could go, Kouichi was sucked into the portal, leaving the seventeen people in shock and some in tears.

"Kouichi..." Aradia and Kouji both cried, "KOUICHI!"


	2. Into the Digital World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting his friends, Kouichi suddenly had to leave and they followed him. However, what they found out caused rifts between him and the others. And, as he left, he was dragged into a different world, leaving the seventeen others in complete shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. c:

Kouichi landed on the cold ground, the wind knocked out of him. He closed his eyes for just a second before he felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He sat up and stared in shock. A trident had punctured his leg, causing his blood to pour from the wound. He looked up and stared in shock, "Feferi, what the hell!?"

The woman approached and twisted her trident around, making him scream in pain, "I am not my descendant." She had a sadistic grin. She looked similar to Feferi, except she had long orange horns and much longer hair. She grinned at the male, "Lord Lucemon has been awaiting you, Kimura Kouichi. Warrior of Darkness." When she said that, he tried to get up, once she removed the trident. She noticed he was having a bit of trouble and sighed, her hand glowing and rubbing on the stab wounds, healing it, "Lord Lucemon would kill me if you died of blood loss without your punishment." She grabbed his hair, making him yelp in pain and began dragging him to another area. Full of darkness.

 

* * *

 

Back on Earth, Feferi remembered that voice and let out a large glub in worry, "Guys, you remember that voice that spoke when Kouichi was dragged down?"

Kouji looked at her, "Yeah? You have any idea who it was?"

"Yes. That is a troll translation of Gl'bgolyb's language. Whoever took him must have a connection to the horror terrors!" Her friends gasped, leaving the chosen children confused.

"Oh fuck no! Do you think it was your ancestor!?" asked Karkat, trembling.

"Oh dear! He won't survive!" Nepeta held onto her moirail tightly, trembling.

"Okay... am I the only one confused!?" Junpei got nods from the other chosen children.

"Guys... That portal is like the ones that were common in the digital world." replied Tomoki. He got glances from Kouichi's friends.

"Now, we're confused." Aradia sighed.

"Maybe we should head to the subway station, you guys? To find Kouichi?" They nodded, even though some were confused and they began running to the subway station. Once they were down on the bottom level, some of them stared in shock at the differently colored train. "So, are you Worm?"

Worm looked at them, "Yes. I'm guessing you're a friend of the chosen children. You smell similar like the one who looked like Kouji."

Aradia facepalmed, "Yes. I am friends with Kouichi."

Kouji walked over, "Worm, we need your help. Kouichi's been kidnapped by someone in the digital world."

"Why do you think I'm here!?" The trailmon sounded very annoyed by Kouji's question, "I came here because Ophanimon and this woman called the Handmaid requires you guys assistance."

Feferi walked over, "Would it be alright for us to come with them?" She pouted her lips and everyone sweatdroped when heart replaced Worm's eyes.

"Yes, of course cutie!"

She hugged him, "Thank you~!" The others got into the trailmon and looked at her, especially Eridan, a bit jealous.

"How the heck did you do that?" asked Takuya.

"Well... I'm just so adorable even trains agree~!" She smiled widely and laughed a bit. Takuya let out a chuckle, liking Feferi's tactics.

 

* * *

 

The next time Kouichi was let down, he was infront of Lucemon and had a collar around his neck, to prevent him from suddenly getting up and running off. "I don't question your tactics, Condesce, but seriously?" The troll glared at Lucemon in annoyance, her hand on her hip.

"Would you rather have HIM escaping?" Kouichi glared intently at the two.

"I can see you view me as scum by not referring to my name." A swift kick to the side made him fall to the ground, hissing in pain. He sat back up, knowing fully well Condesce would enjoy shocking him while he was on the ground.

"He's a weakling against two high powered creatures. Especially if his D-Scanner isn't with him." He grinned evilly, watching Kouichi close his eyes, knowing he had lost. He picked up the boy by his collar and threw him against the wall, watching him let out a gasp of breath when all the wing was knocked out of his lungs, "You are no worse than those stupid weaklings!" He turned to Condesce, who let out a sadistic grin and stabbed Kouichi in the arm. He let out a loud scream and she pulled it out. "You're lucky. I won't let her kill you until you lose your purpose."

Kouichi was gasping in pain, but he managed to let out a response, "Wh..a..t purp...ose...?" Lucemon grinned when his hand glowed. A small statue slowly appeared into his hand and Kouichi let out a gasp. He had seen that statue when he first came to the digital world.

"Your purpose... is to kill the eighteen warriors!" He laughed sadistically, along with the Condesce. Both of them left the room and Kouichi groaned, slowly standing up.

"H...help..." That was all he could muster before passing out from pain.

 

* * *

 

Worm had left the station and was riding to the digital world. The groups had began talking. "So, Feferi, where are you from?" asked Takuya.

"Oh, I'm from Portugal, well, I was only born there. Both of my parents are from the states." Feferi smiled gently at the warrior of fire.

"So, Gamzee, you're a pretty chill guy, you know?" Tomoki smiled widely at him.

"Thanks, my motherfucking young bro." Gamzee chuckled. Everyone seemed to be getting along, excluding Vriska and Kouji. They were in the middle of a staring contest.

"You'll need to blink one day, Kouji."

"Not before you, Vriska." Soon, everyone let out a startled scream as Worm hit a bump and the two went crashing into each other, their lips touching. They pulled away immediatly, disgusted.

"Gross! A loser kissed me!"

"I am not a loser!" Before the two could continue arguing, Kouji's cellphone floated out of his pocket, along with the other chosen children's cellphones. He stared in shock when it became his D-Scanner. However, the most shocking thing to him was Vriska's skin slowly turning grey, "What the fuck!?" Vriska looked at herself in shock and turned to the other trolls, shocked to see them also changing. Their skin was turning grey, their eyes changing to various other colors and their hair turning black. They were also gaining various styles of horns. Once their transformation was complete, all was silent.

Until, Izumi braved herself to ask, "What happened?"

Aradia was the one to answer, "Well, another reason Kouichi did not want you guys to know us is because... we're not human. We're a species from another world known as trolls."

"And, Kouichi knew about this!?"

"Actually, from my underthtanding." Sollux adjusted his glasses, "Kouichi knew fully well we were trollth, as he already knew Aradia was a troll. He thimply never let on about it."

"Dude, seriously, your lisp is bad." replied Junpei.

Sollux flipped him off, "I underthtand that, akthwipe." Junpei glared at him in annoyance. Feferi turned and looked outside.

"Wow, how pretty~!" Everyone looked out the window, staring in shock about how beautiful the world was. They had finally arrived in the digital world, but, they did not know what would happen once they actually stopped. There were so many weird creatures for the trolls.

 

* * *

 

Condesce walked into the room and grinned when she saw Kouichi's eyes full of hate, "You remind me so much of the Psiionic. He hated me just like you do." She cupped his cheek and winced when he bit into her hand, making her tyrian blood drip into his mouth. She growled and quickly slapped him, "Anything you have to say?"

"Yeah... Go to hell, fishbitch." He spat out the blood, which had some red with some of his own blood. Condesce grinned and pressed a small button, making Kouichi yelp in pain, due to the electric shock.

"You won't be able to die in the digital world. But, I'm still going to still make your life miserable until your mission is done." She grinned and held out the corrupted spirit of darkness, letting it's energy and her own negative heart corrupt his soul. He let out several cries of pain, as Duskmon took over his soul, making him simply a human trapped in his body. He felt the armor slowly cover his body and gaining multiple eyes. If it wasn't for the collar, the male would have surely fainted. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing, but the darkness of this new soul. "Rise up, Duskmon. Obey your queen." He felt his body move on it's own and kneel down.

He spoke, but it was not his own voice, being much deeper, "Yes, my imperious condesce."

She grinned sadistically, "Good Duskmon. Now, go on your mission." She grinned as she watched him nod and jump off, "Perfect~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better go before Vriska and Kouji kill me. XD;;;


	3. Return to the Digital World: New Allies and New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the group traveled to the digital world to rescue Kouichi. However, what they did not know is that there is a new powerful enemy they have to face and two returning enemies. Will they be able to work together to defeat Lucemon and save Kouichi?

Izumi was the first off of the train. She hadn't been to the digital world since she was 11. The others soon followed her and she smiled, opening her arms wide, "I missed the breeze so much!" She threw off her hat and let the wind blow through her hair. Takuya chuckled and blinked whenever he heard two digimon falling his name. He turned and smiled widely.

"Bokumon! Neemon!" He rushed to them and hugged them tightly.

"Takuya, it has been years." Bokumon smiled and hugged the warrior of fire. 

"Who are the new guys?" Neemon smiled excitedly and wiggled out of Takuya's arms. He was soon tackled by Nepeta, "Ack! Kitty!" She purred happily and bit his ear, "HELP!" Equius walked over.

"Nepeta, let go of the yellow furred hop beast." She groaned and let go of Neemon, who ran to hide behind Takuya. 

"Well, Neemon, they should introduce each other." He smiled and looked at them. They didn't look like they wanted to, excluding Feferi, who quickly walked forward.

"I'm Feferi Piexes. I'm a tyrian blooded troll, which kind of means I'm a princess. I came here to help find Kouichi." She smiled happily.

"Wait... PRINCESS!?" They stared at her and she just giggled.

"There's lots you don't know about me." 

The next troll who came up was Kanaya, "I am Kanaya Maryam. It is very pleasant to meet you." She bowed politely and moved back. 

"I'm Karkat Vantas. And, that's all you'll know." Kanaya's eye twitched, but she, much like the rest of her friends, began chuckling when Gamzee walked over and wrapped his arm around Karkat's neck, pulling him close.

"Hey. My name's Gamzee, motherfuckers." He smiled, showing he was still stoned, "Karkat's my bestest motherfucking friend." Karkat let out several noises in protest, struggling to get free. However, the purple blooded troll refused to let him go. He walked back, drawing Karkat with him.

"I'm Thollux Captor. And, yeth, I do have a terrible lithp. Jutht ignore it." He glared at Junpei, still annoyed about earlier. The warrior of thunder glared back at him.

"I am Equius Zahhak. This is my moirail, Nepeta Leijon." The two trolls stood side by side, Nepeta purring still from tackling Neemon. 

"I'm Vriska Serket. And, trust me, I was dragged here." She rolled her eyes. 

Nepeta chuckled, "I still ship you and Kouji." The two immediatly glared at her, still annoyed from their accidental kiss. They were soon interrupted by Terezi's laughing.

"Oh my! You guys all smell so tasty~! Vriska, do I smell blueberry poptarts~!?" She grinned at the scorpio troll, sniffing her face, "Ha, you are blushing!"

"I am not!" She pushed her away and Terezi, crackling still, stood up.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope. I may be blind, but I can take out five people at once." She cackled even louder, the legendary warriors looking away. 

Next up was Tavros and Aradia, "Uh... Hi.. I'm Tavros Nitram.. Sor..ry for being so... shy?" He gulped and Aradia gripped his shoulder.

"I am Aradia Megido." He smiled, feeling safe with her gripping his shoulder as she looked around, "Guys, where is Eridan..?" They soon jumped whenever they heard Eridan screaming. He had managed to piss off a bunch of Pagumon, who were enjoying chasing the violet blood, "Seriously?" 

"FEF, HELP!" He hid behind his moirial, who let out a nervous glub as the Pagumon tackled them. Junpei began to laugh and gulped when the others glared at him. He nodded and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Pagumon! Catch!" He threw it far from the group and the Pagumon instantly jumped after it, "I learned that on my first day here as well."

Eridan got up, "Wwell.. That wwas not fun." He blinked as the rest of the group glared at him, "Oh.. I am Eridan Ampora. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He bowed and was swiftly kicked in the ass by Vriska, falling down, "Bitch!"

"I did nothing. You all saw he just fell down." He flipped her off and stood up.

"Takuya, what are all of they doing here?" 

Takuya smiled at Bokumon, "They want to help us bring back Kouichi."

"Kouichi..? He's alive!? Where is the poor child!?"

Kouji walked over, "He was captured by someone related to Feferi." He looked at the tyrian troll.

"Her name is the Imperious Condesce. She is my ancestor. Somehow, she got into this world and managed to kidnap Kouichi from Earth. We all came here to.." Soon, her voice was cut off as a man in black armor and with blond hair grabbed her throat and lifted her up.

"Hello, Feferi. Your ancestor sends her regards." He threw her against a tree and everyone stared in shock. Duskmon turned and grinned at Kouji, "Hello, dear brother. It has been so long." He raised his blade and grinned, "Time to kill all of you off once and for all!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! D: I wonder if they'll live.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how they'll get him back. :3c


End file.
